Whats wrong with the WELL!
by Krazy Dragon
Summary: *ONE-SHOT!* Inuyasha was going to pick up Kagome since she came late... again, and when he went inside instead of being in Kagome's world he was in a new world... will he ever get back?


This is a one-shot thing I think so. yea have fun reading. By the way theres lots of spelling errors like the way you spell Tetsusaiga (See its wrong already! I think.) please tell me the right way to spell em. (by reviews)  
  
Disclaimer: Me no own Inuyasha. the creator does. I also do not own Tasuki, Chichiri, Sakura, Tamoya, Kero, Excel, the cute little dog/cat, and Kenshin *nod nod*  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
The Day the well went mad  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Inuyasha was sitting on his tree waiting for Kagome. He looked at the sun and frowned.  
  
"She said she'd be here by dawn!" Inuyasha said annoyingly he sighed and jumped down from his tree. He walked over to the well and sniffed the air to see if she was coming.  
  
"Nope she's probably sleeping in." Inuyasha decided to wait for a few minutes. When the minutes were up he jumped up and hopped inside.  
  
Inuyasha yawned when he reached the other side of the well, he jumped out and noticed something different in the surroundings. instead of the little shack covering the well. there was a tree over the well, and it didn't look like modern japan either. Looked more like ancient china? He hopped down from the well and decided to explore.  
  
"Where the heck am I?" Inuyahsa said to himself  
  
"Whats up Chichiri?"  
  
"I feel some sort of weird energy."  
  
"Yea where?"  
  
All of a sudden two men came out of the corner pointing at Inuyasha. Inuyasha just stared at them all weird, they did the same.  
  
"What is that thing?!" the orange haired man said  
  
"I don't know."Chichiri said. "It might be a dog man."  
  
"Uh. I'll burn it!" he said loudly  
  
"Don't Tasuki!" Chichiri said trying to stop Tasuki's fire blast.. But it was to late.  
  
"Rekka Shinen!" Tasuki yelled aiming his fan at Inuyasha.  
  
Inuyahsa was just staring off into space. Listening to them talk.  
  
"Hold on." Inuyasha yelled when Tasuki was about to throw Inuyahsa a big fire blast.  
  
"It can talk." Chichiri said amazed.  
  
"Feh, you can't beat me. Especially with a fan!" Inuyasha laughed.  
  
"Er." Tasuki growled "I'll show you!" he aimed and burned Inuyasha. Inuyahsa stood there wide-eyed.  
  
"Eh? It didn't work on him." Tasuki said to himself.  
  
Inuyasha grinned "Told you, you can't beat me, plus I got me this fire rat so it'll protect me! I bet you guys hav a shikon shard!" Inuyasha gave Tasuki a smirk "Now its my turn!" Inuyasha took out his Tetsusaiga "Kaze no Kizu!" Inuyasha yelled and a big light came out of the sword heading for Tasuki and Chichiri  
  
Chichiri got in front of Tasuki, chanted a few words and put up a barrier.  
  
Inuyasha was amazed "Wow that's one strong barrier, o well." Inuyasha decided that they didn't have a shikon shard and jumped into the well again. He heard Tasuki and Chichiri yelling at Him saying something like "coward, whats a shikon shard? What are you? And where'd he go?"  
  
When Inuyasha reached the other side of the well he was hoping that he would be back at Sengoku Jidai, but when he looked up he had a feeling he wasn't he decided to check anyways. When he got up he saw that it was indeed modern japan but it wasn't the one that Kagome lived in. He sighed and decided to explore anyways.  
  
"Wonder what kind of weird person I'd meet up with now." Inuyasha kept walking and looking around. "Wow. I never actually got to explore Kagome's town before, I wonder if hers is like this to?" As he was walking he bumped into this girl with blonde hair.  
  
"Hey watch it!" She yelled.  
  
She had and unusually squeaky voice. Inuyasha was going to yell at her saying that she should be the one that should watch it but she seemed to be chasing something.  
  
She ran past Inuyasha and started chasing a cat. or. was it a dog.  
  
"Come here I won't eat you! I promise!" The girl said she said that she wouldn't eat him but she was drooling."  
  
Inuyasha just watched in amusement and frowned. He shrugged and walked away but heard someone calling that squeaky girls name Excel, Inuyasha hopped back into the well and shook his head "What is going on?" Once again he jumped back in the well. This time he started chanting to himself.  
  
Inuyasha closed his eyes and chanted "Sengoku Jidai, Sengoku Jidai, Sengoku Jidai, Sengoku Jidai." When he was on the other side he opened one eye and saw that it looked like Sengoku Jidai.  
  
"Yes!" Inuyasha smiled and jumped out. And the smile vanished quickly.  
  
"It's a stupid park." Inuyasha sighed and looked around the park and the blue penguin slide caught his eye. "Oh. what a funny slide." He was about to jump on and try sliding down when he heard a voice and stopped.  
  
"I think I saw the clow card Sakura!"  
  
"Really? Great hurry before it escapes!" Sakura yelled.  
  
Inuyasha saw two girls one holding a square box thing to her eye and one hold a little necklace that looked like a key, he noticed that there was a little yellow mouse with wings next to the girl with the necklace. the girl started saying a few words something about keys, clow, and some other junk. When she was finished the necklace turned in to a rod with a thing that resembled a bird on top.  
  
Inuyasha was wide-eyed at the whole show. The little yellow mouse looked at Inuyasha.  
  
"Um. Sakura I don't think that's a clow card."  
  
Sakura looked at the yellow mouse "You sure Kero? It looks like one to me."  
  
"Yea I'm sure. it just doesn't have the same feeling ya know?" Kero stared at Inuyasha suspiciously  
  
"Hm. I think you're right but what is it then?" Sakura looked at Inuyasha and stared at his ears  
  
"Dunno." Kero sighed and shugged  
  
"O well I'll try to capture it anyways!" Sakura stepped forward. "Go windy card!" She took a card and hit it with her rod all of a sudden a clearish white woman came out and started attacking Inuyasha.  
  
"Whoa! what the." he doged all her attacks and decided to move from defense to offense so he took out Tetsusaiga and tried to whack the woman.  
  
"Did you see that?! Kero! The card has a sword too!" Sakura yelled amazed "That means I should use the sword card to fight it!"  
  
Kero looked at Sakura "I think you should use the jump to."  
  
"Why?" Sakura asked, but she didn't need an answer, she saw Inuyasha dodging winding by jumping up in the air so high and running so fast.  
  
"What is this man!" Innuyasha yelled angrily "I'm out of here! I have no time to waste my energy on things that don't even have a shikon shard!" Inuyasha jumped and ran to the well. This time he didn't care if he landed in some weird world he just jumped in the well and jumped back out.  
  
"where am I this time." Inuyasha said annoyingly. It wasn't modern japan anymore that was for sure. He started walking around looking for something or someone to ask where he was. Then he saw some guy with a cross scar on his left cheek.  
  
"Hey!" Inuyasha yelled. The man turned around an smiled  
  
"Hi, May I help you?" The man said still smiling  
  
Inuyasha frowned 'he's too nice.' he thought. "yea you can help me, where am I exactly?"  
  
"Well. you're in Japan, in the Meiji era." The man frowned slightly and looked at Inuyasha suspisiously  
  
"Ok. see you around" Inuyasha walked off heading towards the well. The man got in his way.  
  
"You are not allowed to carry swords, did you not know?" The man asked suspiciously, he lost his friendly voice. "I don't think you are a police either."  
  
Inuyasha raised an eyebrow "Yea, I was about to leave this crummy era anyways! Move it buddy!" Inuyasha pushed the man aside and he staggered a bit.  
  
"Who do you think you are?! I mean look at you you have a sword!" Inuyasha yelled not looking back  
  
"I'm Kenshin, my sword can't kill so it doesn't even matter." He said.  
  
Inuyasha turned around and noticed that Kenshin's eyes weren't friendly anymore they looked. different.  
  
Inuyasha decided to leave before this got anyworse. But he felt something thrown at him.  
  
"Why I outta." Inuyasha growled.  
  
Kenshin looked at the little boy who had thrown the pebble.  
  
Inuyasha charged straight towards Kenshin taking out his Tetsusaiga.  
  
Kenshin was amazed because one the sword was really big and when it was in the sheath it was at least 3 times smaller, and two wasn't that thing heavy!  
  
Kenshin quickly picked up the little boy and put him somewhere safe, drew out his own sword and blocked Tetsusaigas attack.  
  
Inuyasha was impressed at his good sword handling. He aimed at Kenshin again but when he swung, he missed.  
  
"Where'd ya go!" Inuyasha looked around wide-eyed and got hit in the back hard! "How'd you move so fast! No human can do that!"  
  
Kenshin just stood there ready to attack.  
  
Inuyasha touched his back and looked at his hand but there was no blood on it. Inuyasha looked up at Kenshin and stared at him  
  
"Why aren't I bleeding?" Inuyasha asked  
  
"I told you. I can't kill with my sword." Kenshin replyed  
  
Inuyasha got up, and stared at Kenshin. He decided to leave, he didn't do anything wrong and he only defends and fights when needed.  
  
Inuyasha walked over to the well and jumped in.  
  
"What a day!" Inuyasha yelled wonder where I'll end up next?  
  
When he reached the other side he jumped out and was surprised to see that it was. Sengoku Jidai!  
  
"Finally!" Inuyasha jumped around happily he looked around and heard Kagome, Shippo, Miroku, and Sango yelling his name. he started to look for them but couldn't find them!  
  
"Where are you!" Inuyasha yelled panicking he started jumping on the trees, running around like a manic. Then he shook his head and saw Kagome.  
  
Inuyasha jumped "whoa! What happened?!"  
  
"you were dreaming." Kagome said lifting an eyebrow  
  
"no. I wasn't" Inuyasha yelled "I went into the well to pick you up because you were late and when I reached the other side It wasn't you place it was a whole new world!"  
  
Shippo was behind Inuyasha twirling his finger around in circles saying that Inuyasha was going crazy.  
  
"Yea. ok." Miroku said  
  
"You guys don't belive me do you.?" Inuyasha frowned  
  
"Well." Sango started  
  
"Whatever! I don't care! Lets just go and get some shards!" Inuyasha got up still angry.  
  
"Ok boss!" They all said smiling.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
"Inuyasha I have to go now, theres a really important exam I have to do."  
  
"Whatever, but remember you promised to be back tomorrow!" Inuyasha yelled at Kagome as she hopped in the well  
  
"OK!" She yelled back.  
  
As Kagome went inside she remembered Inuyasha's story and laughed. When she reached the other side, she wasn't at the shrine.  
  
"Oh my gosh! Inuyasha wasn't dreaming!"  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
The End?  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Here is a list of where the characters are from if you're interested.  
  
Tasuki & Chichiri ~ Fushigi Yugi Excel ~ Excel Saga Sakura, Kero, & Tomoyo ~ Card Captor Sakura/ Card Captors Kenshin ~ Rurouni Kenshin ( I spelled Rurouni wrong I think. I think Kenshin is also called Samurai X, but I'm not sure.)  
  
Thank you for reading I hoped you enjoyed it!  
  
.  
  
~DO NOT FORGET TO REVIEW!  
  
. 


End file.
